


Cheesy Fanfic || Dongjun

by Xstxyx



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cheese, Gay, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xstxyx/pseuds/Xstxyx
Summary: okay so my friends and I decided that it would be a good idea if we came up with a few requirements and then wrote shitty fanfictions following themthe requirements were:jackson wang throws a partytragedygayI decided to write ace because we had a lot of ace jokes going prior to writing sothat's why this exists and I'm so sorry
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cheesy Fanfic || Dongjun

"Yuchan, why are you forcing me to come with you again?"

"Because I want you to get laid, Junhee."

Junhee narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What if I don't want to get laid?" 

Yuchan narrowed his eyes harder. "Don't act like I don't know that you're horny as hell. I've seen the way you've been longing for dick." Junhee tried to protest, but Yuchan continued. "I also may know which dick you've been longing for, so I made sure he'd be there."

"I hate you so much." 

"You say "I hate you" but all I'm hearing is "Thanks, bitch", so you're welcome." Yuchan remarked, getting out of the car he had been sitting in with his bitch of a friend whom he was trying to convince to come with him. It didn't matter if Junhee wanted to stay at the party or not, because Yuchan had stolen his car keys. The moment Junhee realized this was when he knew; He was screwed.

Junhee slammed his head into the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. 

Yuchan, initially shocked by the sudden loud noise behind him, turned and sighed upon seeing Junhee clearly needed a bigger push to go get himself fucked. So, he walked back over to Junhee, pulled him out of the car, and dragged him across the lawn.

Junhee half-assedly trying to argue his way out of the party again, asked "Yuchan, I know that you're just gonna ditch me for your boyfriends, and you're the only person I know, so what do you expect me to do?"

Yuchan quickly answered "Get laid, dumbass."

"Kang Yuchan, I swear-"

"Shut up." Yuchan said, throwing him through the doorway. They were immediately greeted by everyone's least favorite person in the world; Jackson Wang.

"Y'all want some cheese?" He asked, holding up a cheese platter. 

"Nah, but we're trying to get him laid. Where's Donghun?" Yuchan asked.

Junhee contemplated homicide.

"Ah, I don't know, but that's a good goal for him considering Donghun has no standards." Jackson commented.

"Alright..." Yuchan said, trailing off as he dragged Junhee further into the hell hole that was Jackson's party. "I fucking hate that bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

Yuchan dragged his sorry excuse for a friend around with him for a while, looking for the person he planned on throwing him at. When he didn't find him after that long, he switched plans. 

"Alright, so I can't find that mother fucker so we're gonna go find my boyfriends and ask if they've seen him." Yuchan informed Junhee.

"Please, God, no. They hate me, Yuchan." Junhee begged.

"They don't hate you, they just think you're a bitch... and that you're a loser... and that I need better friends... and that you're a loser...did I mention that they think you're a loser?" 

"Thanks for the reassurance." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry about th-" Yuchan cut himself off, violently pulling Junhee with him. "AHA." He shouted. "Byeongkwan!"

The first of his boyfriends turned to look at him. Smiling, he pulled Yuchan into a hug, which was awkward for Junhee, as Yuchan was still firmly holding his wrist.

"Okay, so I have two questions." Yuchan began. "Where's our boyfriend?"

Byeongkwan laughed. "Funny story actually, he's taking a shit."

"Why is that-" Junhee began, but was cut off when Yuchan stabbed his wrist with his nails.

"I see. Now question number two, have you seen Donghun anywhere? The answer to the question I'm sure you have is because I'm gonna throw him at Donghun." Yuchan said motioning to Junhee.

"I may happen to know where he is, and yes, that did answer my follow up question." Byeongkwan replied. "He's right over th-"

"Any of y'all fancying some cheese right about now?" Jackson interrupted, holding up his cheese platter.

Yuchan made direct eye contact with Jackson as he grabbed a handful of cheese and shoved it into Byeongkwan's mouth. Byeongkwan (also maintaining eye contact) chewed the cheese as slowly and seductively as possible. Yuchan squinted his eyes at Jackson as he grabbed another handful of cheese. He paused for a moment before shoving it into Byeongkwan's mouth again. Byeongkwan also narrowed his eyes as he chewed the cheese again. Junhee stared in disgust at what he was being subjected to see. Yuchan took all the cheese that was left on the platter, and shoved it into Byeongkwan's mouth for the last time. Jackson slowly lowered the cheese platter and walked backwards away from them. 

"Why did I have to see that?" Junhee asked.

"Back to the point, where is he Byeongkwan?" 

Byeongkwan pointed because his mouth was still full of cheese.

"That's the bitch." Yuchan remarked. "I'll be back." Yanking Junhee along with him, Yuchan set off.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" 

"What have I been saying this whole time?" Yuchan countered. "I'm gonna throw you at him."

"You're gonna what n-" Junhee was interrupted by Yuchan violently throwing him at Donghun.

Donghun, who was not prepared for that, confusedly looked at Yuchan, who only said "Have fun!" while walking off.

For a while, Junhee and Donghun just kept repeating "Hi." to eachother, making it clear that neither of them knew how to have a conversation. This went on until Jackson came up to them, shoving his cheese platter in their faces.

"Y'all want some cheese?" he asked.

"Please, no, stop." Was the approach Junhee went with, but he liked Donghun's approach much better.

Donghun simply took a piece of cheese, and put it on Jackson's head. Jackson, slowly lowering the plate, backed away into the darkness.

"Why is he so creepy?" Junhee wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, he gets creepier as time passes." Donghun replied. Then after a second, he said "Alright, now that we've exchanged more words than just hi, how about if we continue with a real conversation?"

"Oh, um... what's... what's your favorite kind of cheese...?" Junhee said, making a desperate attempt at a conversation.

"Wait, I saw this one on reddit." Donghun muttered. "I like cheese, wanna date?"

Junhee stared at him for a second. "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"The cheese part, or the dating part?" Donghun asked confused.

"The second one."

"Uh... wanna date?" 

"You see, I heard that, but that didn't process in my brain as a thing that you actually said." Junhee said.

"...so...yes or no?" Donghun asked again.

Junhee stared at him for a second. "Did I not say yes yet? Well, shit." 

And that's how they fell in love, because of a shitty cheese pickup line from reddit. Oh, but wait, there's more.

Then Jackson fell while carrying his cheese platter from people to people. He fell right on his face.

So then Yuchan shouted "Looks like he's not having a gouda time." and he and his boyfriends laughed. His other boyfriend was Sehyoon by the way


End file.
